


Guilty

by Mirandadittmer



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandadittmer/pseuds/Mirandadittmer
Summary: Sam feels guilty about drinking demon blood and unexpectantly turns to self harm.





	Guilty

Sam hated the creature he saw in the mirror. He saw a monster. He had always been a monster from the moment the demon blood entered his mouth. Sam swallowed a new wave of shame that came crashing down within him. A sudden sharp nock on the bathroom door of the hotel he and Dean were staying in brought him back to the present.

Hurry up Sam I gotta freaken go! Sam swallowed and composed himself. Sam opened the door slowly and made his way out of the bathroom. About time! Said dean.what were you doing in there throwing a party. Dean smiled at his own joke until he became aware of Sam's defeated expression. Dude what's wrong with you? Sam looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. Nothing. Sam couldn't let him know about the demon blood hell he couldn't let him know about Ruby. He felt a twing of guilt as Dean stepped into the bathroom. 

........................................ 

Sam layed in bed listening to Dean breathing. If I wasn't around Dean would never have to find out his brother was a blood sucking freak Sam though bitterly. Then it came to him if he ended it here and now Dean would be free. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom with his duffle. Sam closed the door and locked it. The bathroom was filthy mold filling every corner. No less than I deserve sighed Sam. Digging through his duffle Sam found the knife and quickly brought it to his wrist. Sam pushed down and ran the blade across his skin. Sam gasped at the pain and quickly drew the blade across his other wrist before his hand went numb. He smiled it would be over soon. 

Dean woke feeling something was wrong. Looking over he saw Sam missing from his bed. Dean relaxed a bit when he saw the bathroom light. He tossed his feet over the side still not able to shake the feeling. He walked over to the bathroom and nocked on the door. Sammy? No answer. Dean started to panic. Sammy? Still no answer. I'll give you to the count of 3 before I kick down this door. 1...2...3. that's it Sam I'm coming in! Dean kicked the door hard successfully breaking it open. 

Dean stood there with the horrific sight before him. Sam wrist bloodied on the floor barley alive. Sammy! Dean got beside Sam who opened his eyes frowned and said ( hey you weren't supposed to find me yet) then slipped back into sleep. Dean dialed 911 as fast as he could. not waiting for the woman to finish he4 opening line he said. I need an ambulance my brother slit his wrists hung up and waited. 

 

3 hours later 

Dean. Sat I. The waiting room with Bobby. Why would save me do this Bobby. What ever the reason you can't be mad when this is over. I know. Just then a doctor made his way into the waiting room. Sam Weston's family? Dean jumped up. Is Sam ok. Yes we are happy to say he will be fine. Dean sighed. Now all he. Needed to know is why but he could do that another day. 

THE END


End file.
